


Gotta Go My Own Way

by lolzornacho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hyungwon and Changkyun are besties, Jooheon and Changkyun are bros, Kihyun is a mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzornacho/pseuds/lolzornacho
Summary: Changkyun meets Kihyun in the library. Changkyun finds Kihyun crying over High School Musical.





	Gotta Go My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely nothing to say if u know me irl pls don't roast me i was bored

On a normal day, Changkyun loves his job. Hell, why wouldn’t Changkyun love his job? Being a part-time librarian at his university library, he is literally paid to sit there and check out and return books. And as an average struggling, broke ass college student who stupidly majors in English literature, being paid was a huge bonus.

Changkyun reached out, stretching his legs and his arms, a satisfied sigh escaping his mouth as he felt all the tension leave his body.

Maybe God or whoever the fuck was up there took pity on Changkyun, a struggling English literature major, but for some reason, his professors did not assign any work this weekend.

Which means that Changkyun had the whole weekend to stay up holed inside his room, crying over his TV shows and books without a single care in the world.

What made everything better was that since it was a Friday night, and students were probably out partying or doing the cool wild shit that college students were supposed to do (evidently, Changkyun was a cool wild college student that did cool wild college shit). So that means that Changkyun was all alone in the library, without having to give a single shit about anything. 

Changkyun smiled softly to himself, enjoying the silence that he so craved for in between the hectic schedule of his college life.

Beside him, he felt his phone vibrate, the screen lighting up with a notification from Jooheon, his roommate, who also happened to be one of the few friends Changkyun has. 

And because Changkyun was a good fucking friend who actually replies to text messages, (fuck you Hyungwon you limp fucking stick) Changkyun reached over to unlock his phone.

That was when a loud sob interrupted the peaceful silence. 

Same, Changkyun mentally thought to himself, looking around the room to see where the crying was from.

Honestly, it was kind of sad how Changkyun isn’t even disturbed by any crying or sobbing or wailing anymore. But hey, when you’re at college, you gotta deal. 

Most of the time, Changkyun would do his best to diffuse the situation, which was to basically drop a packet of tissue before silently leaving to let the student have a mental breakdown in peace.

Which is exactly why Changkyun set aside his phone in an instant, grabbing a packet of tissue lying nearby.

Changkyun stood up, with a packet of tissue in hand, before he walked over to the crying. What the fuck was it this time? A computer crashing before saving an essay? The horror of realising that there’s no way they could finish studying for this test?

Guess Changkyun’s about to find out.

The pink-hair was unmistakable amongst the colour scheme of mostly dull colours, and there the pink-hair student sat, hidden in one of the sofas in the library.

The pink-haired student had his face stuffed into his palms, and from where Changkyun was standing, the pink-haired student’s shoulders were shaking. Pretty violently.

Changkyun was about to reach out to lay a hand on the student’s shoulders, dropping the packet of tissue, before he noticed it.

High school musical. On the pink haired student’s phone, the unmistakable scene of Gabriella leaving Troy behind whilst singing Gotta Go My Own Way was playing on the student’s phone screen.

What the fuck.

The crying student clearly did not see or hear Changkyun walking towards him with a packet of tissue in his and didn’t seem to notice Changkyun staring down at him with a confused look in his gaze, as he continued to wail.

“What the FUCK Gabriella?! How can you fucking leave Troy like this? God, he seriously doesn’t fucking deserve this, I cannot believe this bullshit. Gabriella, what the fu-”

“Um,”

Normally, Changkyun would be bursting out with laughter by now. But as the pink-haired student raised his head up, Changkyun immediately shut up.

To say that the boy was pretty would be an understatement. Changkyun was instantly mesmerised by the boy’s charming eyes and seemingly perfect looks.

The boy's bright pink hair looked incredibly soft under the soft fluorescent light of the library, and it made it look like the boy was  _glowing._ The boy had freckles that spread over his cheekbones, and his mouth looked very... kissable. Was he even fucking real?

Okay, this was not the time to be gay.

“Um,” Changkyun repeated, telling himself to shut up about how gorgeous this ridiculous crying boy was.

“A-are you okay?”

A beat of silence passed by as the both of them said nothing, staring at each other. Changkyun could see another tear roll down the boy’s cheeks.

“U-um, sad scene right? Haha, I mean, Gabriella was kind of a bitch.” Changkyun laughed awkwardly, as he desperately wished that he was never borned. This was the perfect example of What Not To Do When Talking To a Hot Crying Boy.

“Look dude, I would love to keep tal-”

It was as if the crying boy finally realised how ridiculous and humilitating this whole scene was, seeing as the boy immediately ripped his gaze off of Changkyun, and scrambled to get his phone.

The boy was evidently red, Changkyun noticed that the tips of his ears were _flaming_.

“Um, yeah! I’m so sorry for, uh, disturbing the silence or whatever but I really have to go now haha I have TONS of work to do, bye!”

And without saying anything else, the pink haired boy dashed out of the library, leaving a stunned Changkyun behind.

Finally, the whole situation finally sunk in and Changkyun began to laugh uncontrollably. What the fuck even was college? Why the fuck did he find a probably 20 year old man, crying in the middle of the library about High School Musical?

Still laughing, with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, Changkyun remembered the text that Jooheon sent him. Shit, he better text back Jooheon before he threatens to unbro Changkyun or whatever bullshit.

 

**Joobr0:**

Yo bro u wanna hangout after ur nerd job shit

My bromine

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My bestest bro the bro to my mine the bro to my shake where r u

UGH y r u ignoring my texts r u hyungwon

BRO

BRO IM SO BORED PLS

Omg bro i hate u im gonna unbro u

Im never gonna help u w ur eng hw >:(

No bro i was kidding u’ll 4eva be my bro pls reply my texts ;(

**Changkyun:**

HAHAHAHHAHAHA HYUNG

OH MY GOD HAHAHA BRO U WILL NOT BELIEF WAT JUST HAPPENED

IS THIS EVEN REAL LYFE WAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THIS LMAOOOOOO

**Joobr0:**

MY BRO UR ONLINE

??what happened??

**Changkyun:**

HAHAHA LMAOO OMFG BRO IM FUCKIN WHEEZING LOL

Ok so basically i was at the library chilling cuz nobody is here on a friday night

Because all college students r out partying and shit and we’re just so fucking lame

Y dont we do cool shit bro

Y r we so lonely

U me hyungwon

Not Minhyuk that fucker has a boyfriend smh

We live a sad life ;(

**Joobr0:**

Bro stop changing the topic u asshole u got me curious now >;(

And ok u dun hv to rub it in our faces ok i get it we’re lonely stupid bitches

Now tell me!!!

**Changkyun:**

riGHt

HAHHAH

I suddenly heard some crying and i was like??whomst the fuck is crying in my swamp

So obvsly being the saint i am i got up 2 giv the poor warrior a packet of tissue

AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND HAHAHA

**Joobr0:**

Bro whAT the suspense is killing me

**Changkyun:**

THERE WAS SOME BOY SITTING ON THE FLOOR CRYING TO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL LMAOOOOOOO

BITCH WAS CRYING OVER GABRIELLA LEAVING TROY

I swear that boi was .2 seconds away from singing i gotta go my own way

Omg but he was legit crying so much tho wtf

Ok but the boi was rly cute lol

**Joobr0:**

HAHAHAHHAHA BROO WTF

Wtf i swear only ppl like u will encounter such headassery crackhead culture

He was cute???? ;) is changkyunnie gonna get dicked did u get his number or wat is he gay

**Changkyun:**

HYUNG NO

I dont even kno his name lol i was totally gonna ask 4 his name but bitch ran away

**Joobr0:**

Bruh ofc he ran away smh

What did he look like???? I might know him ;D

**Changkyun:**

He had pink hair and pretty eyes and cute freckles

Bro his hair looked so soft tho? I wanna run my fingers thru it

And kiss his tears away whEN HE CRIES OVER HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL HAHAHAH

**Joobr0:**

Pink hair??? Is it yoo kihyun

Lmao no way its kihyun he always act so tough and shit like #nohomo

I heard he’s gay tho honestly idek anymore

**Changkyun:**

Lmao bro idek but crying over hsm is kinda gay

Not that ur gay if u show emotion!!

But like come on that’s pretty gay

**Joobr0:**

Ok true

Now come hangout w me, ur lonely roommate u gay boy

**Changkyun:**

Okok

Hyung can u pick me up tho im kinda lost

**Joobr0:**

,,,bro

This is y u shouldve attended orientation fuckin crackhead

,,,,send me ur location

**Changkyun:**

\---

Changkyun was lost. And it was 100% his fault, because he didn’t attend orientation when Hyungwon and Jooheon were screaming at him to leave his room for orientation.

To be fair, it wasn’t _entirely_ his fault. It’s just that the book that Changkyun was reading has left him such a big emotional scar that there was no way he could leave his room and face the real world like, ever.

Changkyun was still lost. And he had a class in 40 minutes which he had no idea how to get to. And there was no way he could find his way in 40 minutes in this big ass university.

Sure, Changkyun could ask someone but that’s _such_ a freshmen thing to do. Changkyun still had his pride, alright, contrary to popular belief.

Wandering around like a lost duck for 10 minutes, Changkyun finally realised that no, there was no way that he was going to find his way out to his next lesson.

So Changkyun did what he did best. Annoy the shit out of Hyungwon until he finally replies and save him. Changkyun knew that Hyungwon secretly had a soft spot for him.

**Changkyun:**

Hyunggggggg <3

Hyungwonnnnnnnnnnn hyunggggg <33333

HYUNGWONNNN

My favourite hyung ~

I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

HYUGNWON

H

Y

U

**Hyungcashh:**

Fucking christ what do you want

**Changkyun:**

Omg hyung!! Bro!! U replied to my texts!!

**Hyungcashh:**

First of all, do not call me “bro”

Second of all, what do you want

**Changkyun:**

Omg lmao hyung u text liek a 90 year old grandpa

 

**Hyungcashh:**

...do you want my help or not

 

**Changkyun:**

Omg YES ok pls help me idek where I am I’m so lost help a bro out pls

There r like idk trees and shit and buildings and ppl r walking around

Hyung can u help me

 

**Hyungcashh:**

??what the fuck??

And i’m supposed to know where that shit is??

Omg you are fucking hopeless send me your location

I expect an americano waiting for me

As i rescue your pathetic ass

THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD’VE ATTENDED ORIENTATION I HATE YOU

**Changkyun:**

hhhhYYUnnnGGGGGG

<3

**Hyungcashh:**

Send me your location

ugh

I fucking hate you get me an iced americano or i’m punching your dick

**Changkyun:**

Yes hyung i love you so much!!!!!

Also i need to tell u about the cute crying pink boy i saw omg

**Hyungcashh:**

who????

,,,,,as expected, no reply

This boy

\---

“Hyung! You actually came, I love you, my life saviour, my prince, the love of my li-”

“Wow, you actually got me an iced americano.” Hyungwon cut off Changkyun’s rambling, because Hyungwon _knew_ that if he allowed Changkyun to continue, it would take years for the puppy-like boy to shut up.

Without skipping a bit, Hyungwon took the iced americano out of Changkyun’s hand, sipping on the caffeine filled drink loudly.

“Of course I did! What do you not trust me? Do you not love me,” Hyungwon scoffed at Changkyun, who had put on a pout, matched with puppy eyes that Changkyun _knew_ worked on everyone. Including Hyungwon. But Hyungwon would rather die than admit it.

“Whatever,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes at Changkyun, hitting the brown hair boy lightly on the head before turning around, walking towards wherever the fuck.

As expected, Changkyun trailed behind Hyungwon like a lost puppy. Hyungwon would rather drink vinegar than admit it, but Changkyun was actually pretty cute.

“Hyunggg, where are we going?”

“We still have some time before our next class, so you’re going to sit here and watch me drink my americano while i enjoy the scenery,” Hyungwon held onto Changkyun’s wrist, dragging him to a nearby bench.

“...our next class?”

“...Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Did you seriously forget that we have English together.”

“...No?”

“You’re hopeless. I hate you.”

4 minutes and 27 seconds. Changkyun stayed silent for exactly 4 minutes and 27 seconds. Don’t even ask Hyungwon why he timed it, he timed it because he fucking could.

“Oh hyung! I still have to tell you about that hot crying pink boy I saw at the library the other day.” Changkyun let out in one breathe, a smile ghosting his lips.

“Can you speak like a normal person? Who the fuck is ‘hot crying pink boy’?” Hyungwon deadpanned, feigning disinterest.

Although Hyungwon was intrigued, _very_ intrigued, because there was only one “pink boy” that could possibly exist in this conservative Korean university 

“OK, so basically I found a boy crying over High School Musical-” Hyungwon, in the middle of opening his mouth to question exactly what the fuck the brown-haired boy does in his spare time, stopped as he spotted a _very_ familiar face.

Hyungwon threw back his head and laughed, because really? Yoo Kihyun? The Yoo Kihyun who acts all tough and shit even though he’s one of the softest people Hyungwon knows?

“Hyungggggg, you’re not listening to me,” Changkyun pouted, grabbing the sleeves of Hyungwon’s shirt.

It was obvious that the pink-haired boy has spotted Changkyun, and has recognized Changkyun as that librarian who has so embarrassingly caught Kihyun in the middle of his crying session.

Hyungwon watched, amused, as Kihyun turned a good eight shades darker.

Hyungwon then, proceeded to laugh even louder, watching Kihyun turn around and sprint away. It was the fastest that Hyungwon has ever seen the boy move, and if they were in a different situation, Hyungwon would be impressed.

Wow, Kihyun really is one pathetic dude.

Hyungwon turned back to Changkyun, who was now a whining and pouting mess, and fuck, he even put on those infamous puppy eyes.

“Hyung, why don’t you listen to my amazing story, I hate you. You know what, one day I’m going to become a stand up comedian and tell this story to an appreciative audience who will actually listen and laugh-”

“Firstly, you major in English literature. Which is like, literally the most boring subject to major in ever,” Hyungwon scoffed, eyes still searching for the photography major with the pink hair, who literally flew away. 

“I am funny! No, fuck that, I’m fucking hilarious! It’s just that your airhead self doesn’t know how to appreciate good stories when you hear a good one!”

“Whatever,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and the two of them sat in silence. 

“Now tell me about how Ki-, the cute pink boy embarrassed the shit out of himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,so,,,,,,, ya,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> ok to be fair i was really bored and sad after the monsta x concert and had to let out my creativity out somewhere!!! so this was the result i hope yall enjoyed this shit lmao


End file.
